


My Goddess

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Large insertions, Lolicon, Threesome - F/F/F, futanari/female, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Emily's instagram modeling career never completely took off, which is why she is so surprised to find an invitation to an exceptionally exclusive audition at the world's largest modeling firm, Moore. It seems, however, that Moore may be working in secret on something a little... different.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	My Goddess

Emily had spent about 3 years trying to make the “Instagram cosplay model” thing work. She had always liked elves, and with her sharp cheeks and eyes, paired with her relatively small frame and light skin, she felt like she could pull them off fairly well. But her last real attempt at getting paid for the work was a year ago now, and she had started to refer to her semi-regular photo sessions as “more of a hobby than anything else.” She had gotten a couple paid deals and gigs during those years, but nothing crazy, and definitely nowhere near the amount of support she would have needed to make it into a career. She was 23 now, and while she felt like she definitely still had the looks for it, her marketing job was starting to go pretty well, and she needed to be thinking long term. Plus, her firm let her keep her hair dyed silver, which she had done for about 2 years now since the time of her favorite shoot.

Given her relatively meager history, she was understandably stunned to have received an invitation to an audition from Tyler Moore. Moore was a nationally recognized brand for cosmetics, but when it came to modeling, they practically owned the industry. Two years ago their reported revenue was more than the next two biggest agencies combined. Their command over the modeling industry was so severe that the message now sitting on Emily’s screen was colloquially referred to as the “golden ticket” in the business (Tyler’s rarely documented private life invited the Wonka comparison). To say it was an incredible opportunity was an understatement. Despite Emily’s relatively reserved career, an offer from Moore would make a career for _life._ Which was perhaps why only experienced and established models ever got the invite. Emily wondered if it had been sent to her by mistake somehow. She wasn’t about to correct them if it was.

The audition was being held on a Friday at the Moore International Headquarters in the center of Manhattan, only about 45 minutes by subway from Emily’s apartment. She didn’t hesitate to take the day off. She could use the rest of the afternoon shopping around the city since she’d already be there.

Famously, Moore auditions had no outfit recommendations, which some felt was to favor the established or wealthy. Emily chose not to believe those rumors. Emily just needed to look hot. She prepared her outfit the night before, though she had been planning it for the full two weeks since the invite first came in. A push-up bra was an obvious choice, used in almost every shoot she did. They took her already well-rounded Cs and made them pop off her small frame even further. A black tank top with a pink angel wing design went over that, which she tied off to sit right at the curve in her waist, accentuating and revealing her flat toned stomach and the uncommonly deep hourglass curve to her hips. After that, a good pair of jean shorts to show off her perky butt. Finally, a thin salmon-colored cardigan went over the entire ensemble to make it palatable for the trip there. Whatever it was Moore might have seen in her, she needed to show it off.

She woke up early the next morning to get her “shoot-ready” make up on, putting the focus on her hazel eyes with dark eyeliner and silver eye shadow to match her hair. Despite being ready with plenty of time, her heart didn’t calm down until she had been on the subway for a solid 30 minutes. Plenty of people had been trying their best to be discreet when gawking at her, which gave her some needed confidence about today’s look. Just to be sure, she turned to a man in a suit who had been peering at her over his phone for a while now and gave a soft smile. He jumped, as did the woman next to him, and they both buried their faces in their respective devices. If she was going to make this happen, it was going to happen today.

The Moore building was enormous, covered entirely with opaque black glass. Colloquially referred to as “the obsidian spire,” the polished black building had an appropriately imposing silhouette. Its design was similar to that of Burj Khalifa – what looked like several combined towers all stopped at different heights on the way up, giving it a sharp, pointed look. The familiar trademark, a silver M, sat above the main entrance as the only bit of building exterior that wasn’t black. Emily peered up to the top, but a bit of vertigo made her almost lose her balance. She shook her head, refocused, and worked herself into the constant stream of people entering and leaving the building.

Emily showed her invite to one of the many front desks, and was escorted back to the elevators, where a number of other women stood, clearly dressed for the same occasion. The audition was being held on the 71st floor, a little over halfway up the building, but despite that the elevator ride up was surprisingly short. Her and her group found themselves at a large double door with a sign in desk out front. They were each handed small name tags with numbers – hers was 114 – and then led inside.

They were shown into a dazzling ballroom with sweeping asymmetrical architecture and gorgeous chandeliers hanging in a swirling pattern above their heads. “114” may be been her number, but Emily wouldn’t have been surprised if there were more than 200 people in the room. Women scattered themselves evenly across the massive space, seated in various couches chatting, or touching up their make up on their own. Emily found an unoccupied seat along the wall and tried to just soak it all in. She may have been invited here, but her competition looked to be strictly professionals – and strictly gorgeous. Tall and elegant, small and curvy, dark, light, voluptuous, graceful, stunning… the body types were surprisingly varied for a modeling audition, but no single individual looked out of place. They were all incredible. She even recognized a couple faces in the crowd from commercials and billboards around the city, including more than a couple established actors. She felt herself deflate at the prospect of winning out amongst this veritable “who’s who” of women not already employed by Moore.

Emily kept fiddling with her phone, but she couldn’t seem to focus on any single task or article. Time felt like it came to a standstill until a group of excited voices perked up on the opposite side of the hall. Murmurs covered the room, and it only took a minute before Emily overheard someone whisper “Bell’s here,” excitedly to their friend. She immediately knew what they meant. Isabella Moore, or Bell, was Tyler and Joyce Moore’s 4-year-old daughter. The Moores being about as close to American royalty as a family could get, her birth had been all over the tabloids 4 years ago, and she hadn’t completely fallen out since. She was adorable, and always in a lovely get up, of course, but most of the news was around the fact that she was allegedly mute. This of course led to countless speculation pieces about developmental disorders and the like, but the truth was the Moores were very private about their home life, so it was possible she merely never spoke in front of paparazzi.

The soft cooing of enamored women could be heard from the crowd across the way and grew louder as the group started shifting forward in Emily’s general direction. Emily’s heart sped up and she swallowed hard.

_‘Keep calm, it’s just their daughter. You can smile and wave if she looks at you, it’ll be fine.’_ Except she couldn’t keep calm. In fact, the closer the shifting crowd got, the faster her heart raced. She started feeling hot and grew slightly dizzy. _‘Oh shit, this might not just be nerves. Oh god, not now, come on, deep breaths.’_

Emily took several slow, deep breaths, but it wasn’t helping. She could literally hear the pounding of her pulse in her breathing and she felt so… _warm_. Like what little she was wearing was suffocating her. Was this a heart attack? No, obviously her heart was beating just fine. Was this just anxiety? A panic attack? She felt like she might lose her balance even while sitting. She gripped be cushions of the bench she was on with both hands and squeezed hard, hoping to force herself back to normal.

Then, all at once, her head was clear. Her heart hadn’t slowed down, but the heavy dizziness from a moment ago evaporated. She felt light, capable, and strong, almost like a rush of adrenaline had snapped her back into focus. Focus that brought her attention to a small hand resting on her knee.

Emily’s eyes followed the hand up to see a little girl with strawberry blonde hair standing in front of her, tailed on either side by tall men in suits. Her hair was styled into a fanciful side-pony that ended in numerous tiny ringlets and she was wearing an adorable black and white checkered dress with a poofy skirt that ended at her knees. Most striking however were her eyes, which were a deep purple, like shimmering amethyst. Emily had heard about them but had always just assumed they were darker blue than most people, or just slightly off-blue like Elizabeth Taylor’s famed irises. In person, however, there was no denying it. Emily had never seen eyes that velvety purple before. They were stunning.

The girl was staring up at her with a peculiar expression, as if she wanted something. Emily’s heart still hadn’t slowed down, but at least she had control over her head again.

“Hi there, I’m Emily,” she said as warmly as she could, putting on a smile. The girl removed her hand and a huge grin grew on her face. She laughed and bounced in place.

“Emily,” Bell repeated quietly with a grin. Her voice was soft, but she obviously wasn’t mute. Emily waited for her to continue, however it seemed that was all the little girl meant to say.

“I like your dress, it’s so pretty!” Emily complimented. Bell’s face suddenly changed as though she had remembered something important. The little girl stepped back, then starting twirling in place. She grabbed a string on the front of her dress, and suddenly the entire thing unfolded from the shoulders into a sparkling black, floor-length ball gown that billowed out around her as she spun. The crowd of women now in a semicircle around both of them gasped and applauded as Bell came to a stop again. The transformed dress looked almost like the night sky, deep black velvet spotted with sparkling diamond decorations. Bell stepped up to Emily again with the same look she had started with.

“Oh wow, you are just lovely,” Emily remarked. Bell smiled and bounced in place once more, then started to run back in the direction she came. However, before getting to the crowd, she stopped, doubled back, and gave Emily’s leg a hug.

“Your hair is pretty,” Bell whispered. She turned around and skipped happily back into the crowd. One of the men with her followed, but the other held back for a moment.

“Damn,” he commented to Emily. “Never seen her do _that_ before.” He then promptly caught up to the other two.

Emily ran a couple fingers through her silver hair before she was immediately swarmed by other women.

“Oh my god, do you know her?” “Have you met Tyler?” “Were you paid to be here for that?” “How long have you been modeling?” “Can we connect on insta?”

Voices came at her faster than she could keep up, but most of all she was just relieved she had handled that okay while feeling so off. As she attempted to return conversation with the other women, she didn’t even notice her pulse returning to normal.

Emily spent the next 40 minutes chatting with a number of new acquaintances and made a few online connections. Even if she didn’t get an offer from this, it seemed like the trip would have justified itself either way. A lot of these women were very well established and just as well connected. She would have killed for conversations like these two years ago.

The announcement for numbers 110-119 came over the speaker, and Emily quickly wrapped up her small talk before heading over to the far door where all the other applicants had gone. The nine other women in her group arrived as well as a sharp looking woman in a blazer and matching skirt carrying a tablet approached the group.

“Alright girls, in through here,” she said, opening the door and motioning through. Emily started moving with the crowd into the next hallway, but the woman tapped her arm lightly to stop her.

“Emily Bauer?” the woman asked.

“Yes?”

“Please wait here a moment,” she replied before heading into the next room with the other women. The doors closed again, and Emily stood, still waiting in the first hall.

Was this because she talked to Bell? Had she messed up? Had she said something wrong? The bodyguard _did_ say what happened was strange, but why? Because she talked? If she was really mute, wouldn’t that have gotten a bigger reaction out of him? Or did they just realize she had been invited by mistake? _Was_ she invited by mistake?

Emily wracked her brain as she stood waiting for someone to give her any other instructions. Luckily, only a moment went by before the door opened again, and the same women peeked her head in.

“Emily?” she asked.

“Yeah, here!” Emily replied with a bit more jump than intended.

“Right this way,” the woman said, pulling back into the hallway. Emily scurried through the door after her. They walked down a hallway, passing some glass doors to a photo studio where she saw the rest of her group. They kept walking. Emily almost asked if she was in trouble but decided to just wait and see instead.

They came to an elevator, and the woman tapped something on her tablet.

“My name is Anne, by the way,” the woman mentioned, reaching out a hand to greet Emily.

“Emily,” she replied, shaking her hand, “though I guess you already had my name. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Anne replied, turning back to face the elevator. It seemed that was the end of the conversation.

Without ever touching the wall buttons, the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. The interior control panel seemed to be missing the floor selection, and instead only had two buttons: one to open the doors, and one to call for emergency assistance. The woman made a few more gestures into her tablet and they started going up. There was no indication of which floor they were on nor arriving to. Based on how fast the elevators delivered to the 71st floor, Emily had no idea how high they now were.

The doors opened to an unexpectedly dull hallway, and the women led her to a small room with nothing but a desk and a chair on either side. Despite being small, one wall of the room was glass and Emily could see almost the entire New York City skyline from it. Suffice it to say, they were now _very_ high up.

“So… what’s up?” Emily pried as nonchalantly as she could manage. She immediately regretted it sounding so casual.

Anne took a seat as she replied. “Don’t worry, your being here is strictly good news.”

Emily’s heart skipped a beat. She quickly moved to sit down as well.

“Did you know Mr. Moore chooses all of his models personally?” Anne asked.

“I… may have heard something like that once, but no I didn’t know that was true.”

“It is. In fact, much of these auditions are largely a formality, just being sure you are who you claim to be. Checking that your portfolio isn’t 20 years old, things like that.”

“Oh, sure, that makes sense.”

“I’ll cut to the chase. Moore is prepared to make you an offer for a 3-year modeling contract.”

Emily sat stunned in silence for a moment. “… Oh my god, really?”

“Absolutely,” Anne confirmed. “Mr. Moore is familiar with your work and believes you have a look he needs. Your showing up here today confirmed you are the same girl from your profile, so we’ll be happy to set you up under our roof. Before you make any decisions, allow me to go over the job specifics and offer package with you.”

Anne placed her tablet on the table and walked through the various benefits packages. Emily tried not to squeal when she saw the pay – almost precisely double what she was making at her current firm. She would be working in commercials, magazines, everything. This was really it.

“Do you have any questions or concerns about what I’ve just outlined?” Anne asked.

“No, no, that all seems very compelling, thank you,” Emily replied, trying to contain her excitement.

Anne sat back in her chair and adjusted her glasses. “Wonderful. Now that you understand this offer, we’d like to make you another one. You would need to choose between the two of these.”

“Another… offer?”

“For a different position, yes. This would be full-time, unlike the contract. You would be working very closely with the Moore family on an unannounced project. The role would be performance related, would require you to connect with new people quickly, and may be physically taxing at times. The main requirement, however, is due to the nature of the project - more than anything else, discretion must be of the utmost importance.”

“I see,” Emily responded professionally. Would she be able to model an entire new line of products? She struggled to keep herself from asking a dozen questions at once.

“So much so, I’m afraid, that my explanation of the role ends there. I can, however, tell you the difference in offer packages.”

Anne made some changes on the tablet and presented it to Emily again. The pay was 50% higher than the last number. Moreover, she would be moved to the “platinum” level on all insurance packages, which would be paid in full by the company. Whatever this was, it was on a whole different level. Anne started to sweat a bit.

“A-Are you sure I’d be right for something like… whatever this is? I mean, I’ve only done _some_ professional modeling…”

“Quite certain, in fact. From what I’ve seen, you’re a better fit than most. I know it’s unreasonable, but we wouldn’t be able to give you any more details unless you decided to take the project over the contract. Once you choose and sign an NDA, everything would be laid out for you.”

“And this project… I’d work with Tyler and Joyce Moore directly?”

“Correct. I can tell you this has been the main focus of their personal efforts for some time now.”

Emily sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. The contract she could have only dreamed of a few years ago was right in front of her, but… to work with Moore in person? Whatever this was, there was no _way_ it wasn’t the opportunity of a lifetime.

Anne continued, “You needn’t decide toda-“

“I’ll do it,” Emily commanded, sitting up. “I’ll take on the project.”

“Are you sure? We normally give at least 24 hours to-“  
  
“I understand and appreciate your concern. But I’ll do it. I just need to put in my two weeks at my current office.”

Anne smiled. “Wonderful. I’m certain Mr. and Mrs. Moore will be excited to hear that. We’ll pass the contract position along to another applicant. I imagine you’ve just made someone else’s day as well. If you like, we can address a fair amount of the paperwork right now.”

“Sure!” Emily chirped, finally relaxing enough to let some emotion through.

They spent the next hour or so going over the tablet and completing forms – including some extraordinarily severe NDAs. Anne repeated herself several times when hammering home that Emily could speak to _no one_ about the project. Apparently, whatever this was, Moore was terrified of anyone else knowing about it. Emily almost felt like she was being let into a secret society. When they finished, Anne took back the tablet and made a few more gestures.

“Oh!” Anne reacted more genuinely than Emily had seen up until now. “It seems the other project applicant has already accepted as well. Mr. and Mrs. Moore are actually here today and would like to meet you both.”

“Now?” Emily asked, even more surprised than Anne.

“Yes indeed. Are you ready to go?”

“Y-Yeah, let’s meet the Moores!” Emily said, standing up. She desperately tried to get her heart back under control. To say this day had been a whirlwind was an understatement.

Anne stood as well, and with another few gestures, a section of the wall behind her pulled back to reveal a hidden door.

“Oh no way,” Emily reacted. Just what the hell did Moore expect to happen in this building? Was all of this just to be stylish?

The door opened to a dark room with only a spiral staircase in the center, light shining in from above. Anne started to ascend, and Emily followed. When they got to the top, Emily immediately knew just how high they were – the top floor.

Apparently, the top floor of the building was just a single large room. Almost all the walls and ceiling were made of the exterior dark glass of the building, with the ceiling rising to a point far above their heads. The floor was a smooth, matte black, punctuated by a number of sizable trees that had been planted in two straight lines. The trees provided shade from the sun shining in through the glass roof. The whole room formed a hallway of leaves and branches, leading up to the largest tree in the room, which rooted itself in the center of the two rows. In front of the tree’s base was a long black desk made of a polished reflective material. Behind the desk sat two figures, one of whom was giving a very expressive description of something to the other.

Emily heard the clacking of heels behind her and saw a man and a woman arrive from the stairway they had just climbed. The man was dressed in a grey suit and carried a tablet identical to Anna’s. He must have been another interviewer for the position. This was made clearer by the woman – a tall, statuesque beauty who looked like she had ancestry in the Pacific islands. She had dark, tan skin and long, straight black hair that went to the small of her back. It was cut into bangs that hung perfectly evenly just over her green eyes. She was wearing a form-fitting white peplum dress that stopped above her knees. Far and away, her most defining feature, however, was her incredible bust, which her dress displayed handily. Each one might have been bigger than the woman’s head. Emily silently wondered to herself if they were real or not.

The man stepped forward. “Alani, this is Emily. Emily, Alani. You both are new to the project team, so you’ll likely be seeing a lot more of each other soon.”

Alani offered her hand. “Emily, it’s a pleasure.”

Emily completed the handshake, gazing up at the woman and speaking far too quickly. “Hi. Wow. You’re gorgeous. Sorry. You’re _so_ pretty. That dress? Incredible.”

Alani curtseyed and smiled. It was _very_ graceful. Emily was taken aback. _‘Did she just curtsy? Good god, I’m so dumb, I should have worn a dress! I could have been curtseying all day!’_

“Why thank you,” Alani responded. “I really like your alt-rock look. I don’t think I could ever pull that off.” She sounded very sincere.

“That legitimately means so much coming from you, but I’m 100% certain you could do any look ever,” Emily responded sincerely.

Alani laughed. “So… you ready to meet the Moores?”

“A-ha,” Emily sputtered. “I don’t know how I could possibly prepare for this.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been doing this for 10 years, and…” Alani held up her hand, which was visibly shaking.

The sentiment actually helped Emily calm down a fair bit. “Together?” she asked, turning toward the on the far side of the room.

“Let’s do it,” Alani confirmed. The girls got halfway down the hall before they realized their escorts had already left back down the staircase again. As they approached, Tyler and Joyce Moore came into view, chatting happily in front of the large three trunk behind them.

“Girls, hello hello!” Joyce called out as they approached. She was in her mid 30s, surprisingly only a tad younger than Tyler, considering his business. Her blonde hair was in a very simple and professional updo, which matched her light grey skirt suit and white blouse. Rimless glasses balanced over the bridge of her nose and a simple silver pendant necklace hung from her neck. She stood up to shake both their hands across the desk.

“Emily and Alani, I take it?” Tyler asked, also standing. Tyler was tall and thin, with dark hair styled back on his head and a close trimmed, well kept beard. He was in a peculiar dark turquoise suite with black lapels that appeared to be upside down. Alani stood only a bit shorter than him as they shook hands, whereas Emily had to crane her head back to make eye contact. All four greeted and sat down.

“So, have we piqued your curiosity yet?” Tyler asked slyly. Despite the mischief in his tone, he had a very calm and steady voice.

“Yes, absolutely,” Emily answered, desperate to know what she had just signed on for.

Joyce let out a soft sigh and gave a relieved looking smile down at the desk. Tyler chuckled. “I figured as much. But in order to explain the project, and your role in it, I need to give you a bit of family history.”

The desk beneath their hands lit up, revealing itself to be a large touch screen. Tyler tapped a button in front of him, and images began to play like a slideshow.

“As you may already know, my family line goes directly back to ancient Greece.” As Tyler spoke, the images changed to match him, currently showing various geological digs and other protected ruins. “Back then, when your family worked a business, you worked it with them. And my ancestor’s business was the church. Specifically, we were priests of the largest single temple dedicated to Aphrodite. Their public duty was that of maintaining the grounds, collecting donations, and speaking to the public about the gods. Privately, however, they served a sworn duty: to uphold and defend their sanctuary, in preparation for Aphrodite’s eventual return to earth.”

“Your family believed their gods would visit the Earth?” Alani asked.

“Absolutely they did. It was their belief the gods came to us disguised as humans once every few generations and blessed us with their presence.”

“That’s absolutely lovely,” Alani said breathlessly. “If I may, is this the inspiration for your secret project?”

“How very astute,” Joyce commented.

“Yes it is, Alani. In the name of the goddess my family served, allow me to present to you: Project Love.”

Both the girls gasped in excitement, Alani lightly placing her hand over her heart.

Tyler continued, “Girls, earlier both of you were in the waiting room on the 71st. While you were there, did you notice that you… felt different than normal? Like a burst of exhilaration or adrenaline?”

“How did-?“ both women started in unison, stopping when they heard the other. They looked to each other and exchanged surprised glances before looking back.

“Don’t worry, you’re in perfect health, and that reaction was normal. Well, perhaps I should say perfectly safe. Your reactions were actually quite rare.”

“Reactions to what?” Emily asked.

“Being in the presence…” Tyler paused, reading each of their expressions, “… of a goddess.”

“… What?” Emily asked. Her heart beat spiked as she asked.

“Ladies, that story I told you about my family – it’s not just ancient history. The old gods did not fall when Christianity rose. They were simply abandoned. My family, however, never forgot their oath. We have remained vigilant for generations. And now, for the first time in over 600 years… Aphrodite has returned to us.”

Emily’s head and chest started burning up. Was he really saying this right now? What, exactly, did she so eagerly agree to? This was just a metaphor, right? The head of Moore couldn’t be crazy, could he? Her pulse raced, and she started losing her breath.

_‘Wait. Something’s wrong.’_

Something was definitely wrong. Just like earlier, a strange, warm light-headedness overwhelmed her senses. Her heart pounded. Her breathing quickened. She started feeling dizzy.

“I believe you’ve both already met our daughter, Bell,” Tyler said, motioning behind them.

Alani turned to look, but Emily couldn’t move. She could barely keep herself balanced in her seat. The room was spinning. Her vision blurred.

“Emily? Are you alri-“ Joyce was cut off as Emily started to slip out of her seat.

All at once, just like in the waiting room, her balance and clarity returned. But like before, her heart continued pounding in her chest. It took a moment for her to realize something was touching her hand. She looked down and saw Bell, looking back up at her with a worried expression, using both her hands to hold Emily’s. Emily got herself back into her chair properly.

“Oh gods, Emily I’m so sorry,” Tyler explained, climbing back down off his desk, apparently having just been in the process of jumping over it.

“We knew you had an unusually strong reaction, but I have never seen… I’m sorry, we underestimated her effect on you. Is it alright if Bell holds your hand during this explanation?”

Emily did her best to catch her breath and steadily managed to calm her mind. She couldn’t seem to slow her heart, but she could at least think and focus clearly again.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Emily replied with both relief and confusion.

“W-What… What’s happening?” Alani asked. Emily turned to see her new coworker was now desperately flush, a sheen of sweat forming on her brow. Her hands were pressed hard into her lap as she shifted back and forth in her seat like a child needing to use the restroom.

“What you’re experiencing is due to your proximity to Bell. My daughter holds within her the goddess Aphrodite. Whenever she finds a person beautiful or attractive, their bodies naturally begin to react to her divinity.”

The screen on the desk changed to a security camera view of the waiting room they had been in on the 71st. The camera was placed high on the ceiling, making it hard to distinguish figures in the crowd.

“This is shortly before Bell first entered,” Tyler explained. In the footage, a large door opened and Bell could just barely be seen between her two body guards that entered with her. Immediately, a crowd started to form around her. The footage froze and the view of the room shifted colors to what looked like an infrared or heat-map reading. However, it couldn’t be a heat map as the crowds of the room barely registered, almost turning invisible - with three exceptions. Bell was now unmissable, glowing almost pure white on the dark blue background – she was almost too bright to look at. Behind the crowd seated near the door Bell had just walked through was another lit figure, colored mostly with reds and oranges. On the far side of the room, precisely where Emily had been sitting, was yet another figure who glowed the same.

“Here we see the three of you. Bell enters the room, and two people react. I’m guessing you can tell by the layout who they are.

“That’s… what’s…” Alani panted, trying to speak, “happening right now?”

“Precisely.”

The video resumed playing but kept the heat-map visual. Bell’s blinding figure approached what was apparently Alani in the video, and Alani’s figure grew slightly more yellow as she did. After a brief pause, Bell’s figure crossed the room toward Emily’s glowing spot. Her spot grew more yellow, then shifted to white.

“And… what I thought was an error…” It flashed for a moment to be just as bright as Bell, then reduced to a bright yellow when Bell’s figure reached hers. “Seems like it was the truth.”

The video paused again, and Tyler leaned back in his chair, cuffing his hands in his lap.

“Despite the fact that Aphrodite found a physical vessel in Bell, her ability to share herself with the world is deeply limited. You can imagine her like energy trapped in a glass container. It’s full to bursting, but the glass holds it in. We need to make a small opening to both relieve the pressure and release the energy. For Bell, it seems these openings come in the form of other people. When Bell connects with the right person, they act as a conduit and release some of Aphrodite’s love into the world. That feeling? That you’re having right now? That is the feeling of being her conduit. That is the feeling of Aphrodite’s love passing through you.”

“But…” Alani gasped, biting one of her fingers, other hand firmly kneading into her crotch. “It feels… like…”

“Pleasure, yes” Joyce finished Alani’s sentence. “There’s much more depth to it than that, but with the amount you two must be feeling, pleasure is likely all you can process.”

_‘Pleasure?’_ Emily thought to herself. _‘Is this pleasure?’_ Her pulse raced and she felt awake, almost like a bolt of adrenaline, but pleasure? The closest feeling was the warmth inside her. Just to test it, she imagined the heat in her stomach as arousal instead and-

Everything stopped. The soft sunlight shining through the leaves above grew blindingly bright. Emily felt like she was falling. As if her insides were weightless and turning. Then, like a free fall hitting the ground, time resumed as her entire body slammed into orgasm. Violent orgasm, accosting her every sense. Her hearing rang and her vision grew blindingly bright. Her head flew back, her legs shot out, and her fingers spasmed stiff. Her back arched and she voicelessly screamed. A massive twinge in the torrential onslaught of orgasm threw her head back down between her legs. Her voice returned.

“AAAAHHHHhhhuuuuaaghhhhhh…” Emily’s voice echoed in the massive room. Her vision grew even brighter, her head lighter, until… she blacked out.

\----

“Emily?” A woman’s voice called, echoing in the distance. It was dark, Emily’s head swirled. She tried to feel around for her surroundings, but she felt slow and heavy. It didn’t matter, however, as more than dizzy or lost, she also felt _good_. Like she was just the right amount of drunk, or like she was receiving a wonderful massage while sitting in a jacuzzi. Actually… it was more like she was making love to just the right person. Warm, full, with just enough force. She moaned at the feeling. It was like a dream.

_‘That’s it,’_ she realized, _‘I must be dreaming.’_

“Emily!” The voice called out again. Emily lovingly reached out her arms to the lover in her dream, and pulled them in close, giving them a deep kiss to reflect how much she appreciated what they were doing to her. Her partner embraced her for a moment, before pulling away sharply.

Emily’s eyes opened. She was awake. She… had been awake? She was laying on a bed of some sort, being propped up. Perhaps a hospital bed. Wherever she was, the room was all white.

Joyce Moore was standing over her, flushed and breathing heavily. She was wearing a black blazer over a white blouse, definitely not the suit from earlier. A small string of saliva ran from her lips to Emily’s, almost like they had just ki-

Emily bolted fully awake. “OoooOOH MY GOD! I’m so sorry, did I just-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Joyce insisted. She stepped back from Emily. “I just… need to sit down.” Joyce lowered herself into a chair next to Emily’s bed, her legs visibly shaking.

“Where are we?” Emily asked, surveying her surroundings. It looked like a private hospital room, but there was only one door with a small window into the hallway. Other than that, there were no windows at all. “And more importantly, did I just… kiss you?”

“We’re in the basement of the Moore building. It’s been 19 hours since you passed out upstairs.”

“Wait, it’s… Saturday?”

“11 am to be precise, yes. And, you did kiss me, yes, but please don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have been that close. Honestly, your connection with the goddess is so pure, we’ve just… never seen anything like it. We’re three floors up, and even here…” Joyce trailed off.

Emily glanced down at Joyce’s legs, which were still twitching. Suddenly, she remembered what happened right before she blacked out. That _insane_ orgasm. Had some of that feeling passed into Joyce just now? Did Emily just kiss Mrs. Moore and make her climax?

“D-Did that kiss… make you…?” Emily asked before she could regret it long enough to stop herself.

“It’s… very pure coming from you. Aphrodite’s love, that is,” Joyce admitted before steadying her legs and standing again. I think… you probably should connect with her sooner rather than later.”

Emily had seen Joyce earlier, but something seemed different now. Maybe it was just being up close, but she was _beautiful_. Her hair shone golden despite the fluorescent lighting. Her eyes were such a striking blue, and her lips were so soft and bright. Emily realized she was salivating staring at her. She immediately moved to wipe her lips.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me right now.”

“Again, it’s not your fault. Normally, whenever Bell leaves the room the effect ends. But it seems like her effect on you has only gotten stronger overnight. Alani’s first session just started, so chances are it’s getting stronger. But even then, three floors? That’s just… Can I ask how it feels to you? Right now?”

Emily stared up at the ceiling and focused on herself. She realized that, despite having woken up, the feeling from her dream a moment ago was still very much present. As soon as she focused on it, it suddenly felt like someone was making love to her. Like she was being penetrated by something big, hard, and warm. It seemed like it must be too big to feel good, but yet… warmth filled her body. She felt so _full._

“A-Ah…” Emily tried to control her voice. “N-Now that you- you mention it…” Emily’s breathing grew more ragged.

“Can you stand?”

Emily sat up and twisted her legs off the side of the bed. It still felt like someone was pounding into her in just _the best_ way, which made her knees feel a little weak. Still, if she focused on it, she was able to stand without too much trouble.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay,” Emily answered.

“Perfect. Here, we washed your clothes for you. Feel free to get changed and I’ll take you downstairs.”

“Downstairs? Didn’t you say we were in the basement?”

“Sorry, I should have said the first sub-level. We’ll be going to the fourth,” Joyce said as she walked to the door. “I’ll be just outside when you’re ready.”

Emily took off her hospital robe and started changing back into her now-scandalous outfit from the day before. Getting dressed was slightly more difficult than she anticipated. The loose robe hadn’t affected her much, but her skin currently felt very sensitive, and pulling on the tight outfits made the feeling impossible to ignore. Then in turn, it made the sensation of being lovingly pounded that much more vivid. The feeling of a particularly deep thrust caused her to gasp and fall forward, catching herself on the chair, her silver hair falling in front of her face. She stood for a moment trying to calm down, but it served only to turn her on more. Staying still removed all other physical input until the unmistakable sensation of sex was all that was left. Realizing that, she hopped back up, finished dressing herself as quickly as possible and walked out the door.

Joyce led Emily down the hallway and to another elevator. Once inside, Joyce continued.

“There’s a way to directly address this feeling you have, and it’s to connect with Bell. If you act as her physical conduit the pent-up energy in you will pass through. That said, you might want to hold the handrail as we descend. The feeling will probably get… more severe as we get closer.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Emily said, as she grabbed the bar. She was relieved to know Joyce was still trying to help her. Emily didn’t know if she believed them about this whole “goddess” thing, but she couldn’t deny what she was feeling. She may not have understood the explanation, but _something_ was happening to her, and at this exact moment… she didn’t really want it to stop. Perhaps she should have been more suspicious of her circumstances, but she just felt so… hot. And it was _so good_.

As the elevator descended, Emily’s breathing started to forcibly match the invisible thrusts she felt pushing inside her. They grew heavier until she couldn’t help but let her voice out slightly with each exhale. It felt like an impossibly large cock was forcing itself deep inside her and was finding sweet spots that would have been otherwise impossible.

The elevator stopped and Emily’s knees buckled, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth, fighting back a moan.

“Here, hold on to me,” Joyce offered, getting under Emily’s arm. “It’s going to get worse before it gets better, I’m afraid.”

Emily leaned on Joyce and began walking out again with her. She didn’t say anything, but she felt like “worse” was a disingenuous term. This didn’t feel bad, or even particularly dizzying. The only reason she couldn’t fully hold herself up was because this felt _incredible_. She couldn’t bring herself to discuss such a distinctly sexual feeling with a complete stranger, but it felt like the air itself was caressing her softly in rhythm with her invisible partner. Like the whole world was moving however it could just to please her.

Eventually, they turned in through an unmarked door into a simple room with just a table, two chairs, what was clearly a one-way mirror she couldn’t see out of, and another door into whatever room was on the other side of the mirror. There was an assortment of papers and electronics on the table, including a microphone which Joyce picked up.

Joyce spoke clearly into the microphone. “Alani? Do you mind if we watch your session?”

Alani’s voice came from a speaker in the corner of the ceiling. “Y-Yes, please watch! Look at how incredible she is!”

Joyce stepped up to the mirror and pressed something on the wall. The mirror reflection began to fade and steadily became clear glass, making the mirror into a window. On the other side was mostly a little girl’s bedroom, complete with a cartoon rhino comforter, a desk with a hello-kitty lamp, and an equally cute pink dresser. “Mostly” was for two reasons: First, rather than carpet or even hardwood, the ground appeared to be made of some soft, black, rubbery material.

The second oddity, however, drew so much attention that Emily didn’t even notice the design of the room. It was Alani, the woman from earlier, fully nude, cowgirl riding the 4-year-old Bell, who lied naked beneath her on the bed. Emily could only see the base of it as Alani rhythmically lifted her curvy hips, but it looked like there was an enormous cock very clearly protruding out from inside Alani’s midsection. Somehow the prepubescent child had a cock nearly as large as she was.

To add to the impossibility of the situation, both Bell and Alani looked like they were deeply enjoying themselves. Bell was letting out soft, sincere moans that transmitted over the intercom as she held on to Alani’s legs with both hands.

Alani turned toward the window, leaning back, causing the protruding cock in her stomach to pop further off her figure. She was flush and smiled over her pleasured expression. She ran her hand over the bulge bouncing inside her. “Look! Look how enormous she is! Look how wonderful she is!”

Alani turned back and resumed riding Bell, her huge breasts and thick thighs completely dwarfing the already small child beneath her. Emily watched her move, completely entranced, and steadily realized that the overwhelming feeling inside her own body matched exactly to what she was seeing. Every time Alani pushed herself down onto Bell’s cock, Emily felt a massive force push itself up into her. Somehow, she was feeling everything Alani was feeling.

Alani bit her lip and grabbed one of her breasts, grinding her hips in circles over Bell’s waist. Emily moaned and almost collapsed to the floor. It was too much. It was so strong. It was so thick. It was _so good._

“For a time in Bell’s life, shortly after the goddess awakened in her,” Joyce explained, seemingly unfazed by Emily’s reaction, “she didn’t have access to anyone besides her father and me. When all that love built up inside her… she had no one else to turn to.”

Joyce was holding one arm with the other – the free arm absent-mindedly caressing her own thigh. “So I… understand what it’s like. I know doing this seems insane, but… it’s unlike anything else in this world. Whatever you’re feeling right now… once she’s actually with you, it’s just… You can see how Alani feels about the connection.”

Emily could barely track Joyce’s words. Her head was fuzzy, and she could no longer stop herself from salivating. Emily knew it must be wrong to feel this way, but the image in front of her was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Alani was obviously gorgeous, but somehow Bell was even more alluring. Her soft skin, the slight pudge of her tummy under Alani’s hips, her shimmering strawberry blonde hair, the unrestrained look of pleasure in her violet eyes, and of course that massive force of a cock pushing deep inside her well-endowed partner.

Alani’s movements started slowing with spasms as she approached orgasm. At least, Emily assumed she must be as she felt it too. Emily’s knees buckled and she was no longer able to hold herself up. She slumped to the floor, face pressed to the wall, coming. Her body twitched with each pulsating wave of pleasure that poured through her from inside. She sat, quivering, as the orgasm took much longer than normal to subside. As soon as it passed, she immediately hobbled back up. She didn’t care how bizarre this was or how little she understood. She didn’t care if Moore was crazy or if she really was watching Aphrodite in the form of a small child make love. She just needed one thing now. She needed to be in there.

“Can I… go in?” Emily asked, supporting herself on the table.

Joyce contemplated for a moment. “Normally we try to limit to one person per session, but with how deeply she affects you, perhaps it would be best to…” she trailed off in thought again. “You know, the reason we invited you in was because of Bell. She tends to like more toned women such as yourself, but normally she only reacts in person. And yet one day we found her on my phone browsing your Instagram. She wanted to meet you. Very specifically you. So… yes, why don’t you join them? I think Alani may need a break anyway.”

“Thank you…” Emily replied, only now catching her breath. She found her balance again and opened the door to the makeshift bedroom. It seemed Alani had fallen backward onto the bed as she climaxed, and Bell was now upright on her knees between Alani’s legs. The little girl was scooting backward, steadily pulling her massive cock out of the panting woman. Alani let out some involuntary noises as the enormous member left her.

Bell’s cock bounced upward as soon as it was free, clearly still fully erect. It was easily two feet long - long enough that its head was about level with Bell’s head, despite being at only a little more than a 45° angle. Bell sat down, the cock protruding sharply from her hips, pulsing happily. The sound of the door closing behind Emily caused her to look over.

As soon as Bell locked eyes with Emily, the little girl’s face appeared to be overcome with emotion – as if she was seeing a loved one return home after a long tour at war.

“Emily! Emily!” Bell cried out, moving as quickly as she could off the side of the bed. She plopped onto the floor, held out her arms in front of her, and waddled over as quickly as she could. She couldn’t quite run while also trying to balance her insane cock.

“Emily! Emily!” she called, almost on the verge of tears.

Emily dropped to her knees and held out her hands. “What is it? What do you need?”

Bell pulled her cock aside so it wouldn’t hit Emily’s head as she got closer. She took Emily’s hands, then climbed up onto her lap, standing on Emily’s thighs. Bell was tiny, but standing here, her head was now above her adult partner, her cock angled onto Emily’s shoulder. Bell’s look of desperation only deepened as her eyes darted all across her new partner’s face – from her eyes to her lips, to her hair, and back. Bell’s fingers ran delicately through Emily’s silver hair and slid lightly along her cheeks. She seemed utterly enraptured.

Emily brought up one of her hands to Bell’s and pressed it softly into her cheek. “I’m here.”

Bell’s expression melted with joy and she leaned down toward Emily’s face. Bell pressed her small lips firmly against Emily’s, and immediately began making out with her.

Emily only had a moment to process the sensation, however. Mere seconds after their lips touched, the world around her melted away. Emily was no longer in a bedroom, or the Moore building for that matter. She was now in space, floating among a sea of rainbow-colored stars and galaxies. They twinkled and swirled slowly in the distance. She felt warmed by their light, as if she were being embraced everywhere at once. It felt almost like being under warm water. As the stars shimmered, a quiet chorus of a thousand voices hummed a lovely, enchanting melody. Emily felt tears well in her eyes. She had never heard it before, and yet she recognized it instantly. It was the song of her life. The stars saw her and immediately they understood her.

They saw her childhood, dancing on the acres of land her grandfather owned. They saw her in middle school, pretty and popular, and desperately afraid to lose it all at any moment. They saw her in college, trying to find her place as a model, all while fearing her worth went only skin deep. But more importantly, they saw past all of that. They saw the soul underlying all of it, the unique individual beneath all the experiences and worries, longing so desperately to be loved. They saw her core and made it the base line and tempo of the song. Her struggles, her hopes, her fears – they weaved each and every feeling and experience into their notes. And so, Emily wept. No one had ever understood her this deeply. No one had ever created something for her so crushingly beautiful. She was seen. She was loved. She was understood.

Then, the stars changed color and another melody rose in the distance. This time, it told a different story. A lighter and simpler one. The notes carried on them Bell’s memories, the sum of her short life. Emily could feel each emotion and desire Bell had ever felt. She experienced first-hand Bell’s constant need to express this indescribable thing within her to the world, unable to find any words to adequately match the sensation. She experienced the appreciation Bell felt for her parents, as well as the parade of partners she had known and tried to speak with. Some understood, but only ever slightly. Bell’s experiences, her hopes, and her love could never be fully expressed.

The melody changed key and Emily’s song returned, now in stunning harmony with Bell’s. No one had understood Bell, that is, until now. In the stars and in their song, Emily saw and accepted her very core. Their songs danced together and grew louder.

The stars around Emily began to grow brighter, their harmony growing louder and more triumphant. As they escalated, Emily felt an incredible pleasure build within her, starting in her head, then down her neck, and into the rest of her body. The intensity of the stars grew until Emily was floating in a sea of white, and her body was teetering on the edge of unimaginable climax. Until…

Emily came.

Like nothing ever before.

Engulfed in light and sound and joy and memory and love.

Emily came.

And the world returned to her.

Emily’s senses came back and she felt Bell lovingly sucking on her tongue as loud moans forced themselves out of her throat. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the little girl, her hands pushing the child into her body as deeply as she could. All of Emily’s muscles were frozen stiff in otherworldly orgasm. Bell’s kiss made every inch of her body scream in pleasure.

It took a full minute before sanity began to return and Emily could fully comprehend her surroundings again. However, when she did, they had changed. Or at least, Bell had changed. Her eyes, just inches from Emily’s, were no longer simply a rare purple. They were deep violet galaxies swirling slowly around black centers that formed her pupils. They sparkled with pinpricks of red, blue, and violet as Bell looked over Emily’s wide-eyed expression.

What’s more, her hair wasn’t hair at all – each and every strand was a thread of shimmering strawberry gold stars. And as they shone, they formed constellations between them. When Bell moved, the constellations would come to life and dance, and that dance would meld and spin into new forms. It was joyful. It was serene. It was beautiful. It was Love.

Emily understood now. She could see it with her own eyes. Love was here. Every drop of Love to ever be or yet to come was in front of her. And not just from Earth – across billions of galaxies, every lifetime from each life bearing planet came together to form a single atom of Bell’s body. And multiple planets became molecules. And those molecules wove themselves into every bit of matter within her. Bell was the universe’s infinite well of Love given form. It had been so hard to see before. She was too dense, too deep to feel or comprehend on first sight. Only now that Bell had left her mark within Emily could she begin to comprehend her grace. And it was… divine.

Bell- No… Emily’s new love. Emily’s new adoration. Emily’s new goddess.

Her goddess had merely needed a connection. She needed a human soul to match her own, who could begin to approach and understand her perfect love. Someone who could take the brunt of the immeasurable force it released and pass it along to the Earth in a way all life could receive.

The goddess had been so used to projecting herself so forcefully onto those who could barely receive her, she forgot to limit herself when she first met Emily. The goddess hadn’t been prepared to meet someone who bared so little friction to her Love. Emily had passed out earlier because the goddess simply hadn’t controlled herself enough to account for someone as open to her as Emily was.

“Oh… my god,” Alani’s voice came from the bed. Emily only now remembered the other woman was still in the room. She felt like that kiss had lasted hours, when it must have been mere seconds.

“She’s… glowing!” Alani added with surprise.

The tiny goddess stepped down from Emily’s lap, giving Emily a full view of her new form. Apparently, her hair and eyes weren’t all that had changed. She now balanced a second massive cock, standing proudly erect immediately above the first. Her first member was already almost as big as her, but now with two huge erections it might be fair to describe her as more cock than girl.

“Bell, your hair is li-“ Alani’s words were cut off as the small goddess turned toward her, revealing her new addition.

“Two… you have two…” was all Alani could now manage. Almost in a trance, she got off the bed and knelt down next to the little girl. She looked over her body several times in disbelief, then ran her fingers through the goddess’s starlight hair. The soft glow illuminated Alani’s hands as they passed through.

“Even your eyes are stars…” Alani added, wide eyed. “You really _are_ a goddess.” It seemed that this change wasn’t only perceptible to Emily. That kiss released something within Bell, and now the power trapped inside her was allowed to radiate out.

Alani quickly dropped to the floor and placed the tip of the new cock into her mouth. She bobbed over the head, her hands working the shaft as well as they could. The goddess let out a breathy moan.

Emily darted over to the two of them. She wouldn’t allow Alani to be the only one to worship her goddess. Emily grabbed the other cock and pushed it as far into her mouth as she could. The moment she did, she began to orgasm. It happened with no prior provocation. Even just touching the surface of her cock was so divine that Emily couldn’t help but start to climax.

Unlike the last few, however, Emily’s limbs didn’t lock or spasm. Rather, she seemed to still have full control over them. The heat and pleasure of orgasm continued to wash over her as she pushed the cock into her mouth, but she still kept free reign over her motions. She bobbed up and down on the head, working the shaft in unison with her hands. She kept expecting the initial orgasm to subside, but it simply didn’t.

Her eyes looked to Alani and noticed her legs were shaking. It looked like Alani might be experiencing the same in-control orgasm she was. And from the feeling of it, so long as they stayed in contact with their young goddess, it would remain. Emily was thankful and excited. So very excited.

With added vigor, she tried to shove the massive cock down her throat. Surprisingly, despite its size, the task was very doable – easy even. As soon as she realized how strangely simple it was to swallow the 4-year-old’s thick shaft, she immediately pressed as far down onto the base as she could get. Alani matched her movements, and soon they were cheek to cheek in front of the goddess’s tummy, their black and silver hair meshing together between them.

“Ahh… Haah…” the small goddess moaned.

Emily ran her hands over her own previously flat stomach and could feel the massive bulge protruding from her just as it had from Alani before. She worked with Alani to find an alternating rhythm. So long as one backed away, the other could swallow all the way down to the base.

The little goddess held one small hand clenched near her mouth, the other pawing at nothing over her stomach. She panted in time with the women’s motions, her legs quivering.

Emily was desperate to please her goddess even more. As she rhythmically deep throated the plentiful girl cock, she slid her hands up the 4-year-old’s leg and teased the opening to her pussy with two fingers. Unlike the massive thing in Emily’s throat, the goddess’s pussy felt small and soft, appropriate her young body. It wasn’t entirely the same, however, as she was clearly dripping wet. Emily easily slid her fingers inside, and the goddess’s entire body shuddered. She started moving her fingers in a “come here” motion in time to the fellatio. The goddess’s adorable soft voice began to moan louder with each breath.

Emily’s non-stop orgasm that started with the first touch continued now, and as she adjusted to the feeling it somehow spoke to her. She could feel that the pleasure ebbed and flowed with purpose, directing Emily to exactly what her goddess wanted. Despite how tight the tiny opening was on Emily’s fingers, she could feel her goddess wanted more. Needed more.

Emily slid in a third finger. Then a fourth. Then Emily’s entire hand shoved its way inside the child’s tight opening, pumping in and out. Emily could see her hand push out the goddess’s small tummy from within as she moved. She came just a little harder watching it.

Soon after, Alani also slid a few fingers in beside Emily’s hand. Then a few more. Then both of them had their hands engulfed entirely by the 4-year-old’s tiny pussy, stretching her open and clearly pushing out from within her. They pumped and swallowed in unison, and the goddess’s adorable moans rose in pitch until they disappeared entirely, her whole body shaking.

Emily could feel a wave of cum travel past her lips and into her throat. All at once the orgasm she had been feeling doubled in intensity, and she lost all control of her limbs yet again. Her arm inside the little girl spasmed, forcibly pulling the goddess’s body closer and shoving her cocks deeper into the women.

Waves of cum poured directly into both women, filling their stomachs like balloons. It was far more than their human bodies could hold, and soon cum was spilling back out of their mouths as they overflowed. The cum kept filling them with high-pressure pulses, and soon it had forced its way through their whole body, pouring out of both women’s asses as well. Emily had yet to undress, causing it to spill out from her shorts. Fountains of thick white liquid erupted from both girls, each of them equally helpless under the pressure of the explosive orgasm that came in tandem with the semen.

All three sat locked in place for over a minute until the little girl’s torrential flood of cum started to slow. Once it ended, both Emily and Alani went utterly limp, their hands sliding out of the small goddess. She backed her cocks out of the two of them, and they quickly slumped to the floor, more cum freeing itself out their mouths as the pressure on their stomachs returned to normal. The little goddess also seemed at least somewhat spent, as she plopped down onto the ground, though both of her cocks remained just as hard as ever.

Emily coughed and laughed, sitting up. “Wow. Okay. I see why you need these rubber floors.” Not only did they seem easy to clean, but they were very comfortable to use during sex as well. Emily began undressing and removed her now cum-drenched shorts and panties, tossing them aside. She then slipped out of her tank top and bra, fully revealing her small frame and perfectly round breasts.

Alani was now starting to get back up as well and watched Emily undress. Once it was all off, Alani, still dripping in cum, crawled over to her. “My, you should have done that sooner.” She ran her tongue from the bottom of Emily’s stomach, up between her breasts, and over her neck. She stopped there to bite softly. Emily shuddered in surprise, then placed her hand behind the other woman’s head, holding her in.

Alani lifted herself to be face-to-face with Emily. “I very much look forward to working with you,” she said with a coy smile and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Yeah… same,” Emily replied breathlessly. She ran her hand down Alani’s side, and noted her deep curves seemed even more impressive by touch.

“Ohh… Ah…” a small voice interjected. Both women turned to see their glowing 4-year-old partner, desperately trying to reach high enough on her own cocks to masturbate. They were simply too large, however, so she was forced to squeeze one shaft between two tiny hands and stroke as best she could. It was both sad and endearing. With cocks that big she couldn’t even please herself without a partner.

“Oh, sweetie, let us help you with that,” Emily commented, getting up. She stepped over to the desperate little girl and reached under her arms, picking her up. She got an arm under her small butt to support her, and pulled her in for a kiss, both cocks pulsing between their chests. Emily walked her over and set her back onto the bed.

“Lie down, we’ll take care of the rest,” Emily assured her, climbing onto the bed with her. “Alani, if we face each other, I think we can both ride her at once.”

“Ooo, I like the way you think,” Alani complemented, getting up to join them.

Both women stood on the bed, Emily taking the bottom cock for a cowgirl position, while Alani straddled the top one for reverse cowgirl. Even just handling the massive poles with their fingers sent jolts of pleasure through each of their bodies. They both positioned themselves over their respective monsters and steadily worked their way down.

Emily felt the same penetrating heat from when she was first descending to this floor, but this time it felt exponentially more vivid and sharp. Both women let out loud involuntary moans as their knees began to give out. Almost in unison, they slipped all the way down to the base of the cocks, legs now interlocked with one another, clits pressed firmly together. Emily was coming again, just as hard as when her goddess had begun filling her with seed. Her legs quaked and her body shivered. The massive cock was now protruding from her stomach just like it had on Alani, but unlike Alani, she could barely move.

Alani leaned forward, still notably taller than Emily while sitting, and pulled her body in close. The cocks inside each of them pressed together, Alani’s massive breasts now enveloping the comparatively dainty Emily. She pulled Emily in for another kiss, this time much more serious. Their tongues pushed back and forth into each other’s mouths while their hips ground together in unison into the 4-year-old.

“Oh… Ohh… Ahh,” the little goddess moaned while grabbing Alani’s ass with both hands.

The girls held the kiss until Emily’s motor functions returned to her. Her body loosened a bit despite the continued orgasm. As before, it seemed she was being given full control of herself in spite of the unending waves of pleasure radiating through her core. The girls broke their kiss and leaned back, intertwining their legs and pressing their clits more firmly together.

They rocked and rotated into one another, every so often lifting their hips to bounce on the goddess’s cocks. Once again, they found a unifying rhythm in grinding, bouncing, and grinding again. None of the three could hold back their voices as the feeling overwhelmed their senses.

Despite already being mid-orgasm, Emily could feel the pleasure growing even deeper as they worked, as though a yet stronger feeling was coming for her. She rocked, ground, and bounced against both her lovers. She stared in amazement at Alani’s plentiful bouncing breasts and peered past her to her goddess’s sparkling starlight eyes. The child’s expression said she was completely drowned in pleasure, barely holding back her next climax. Emily took care to keep an even pace and let the feeling build.

Soon enough, a sharp breath from the goddess matched in time to a thick wave of cum pouring through her cocks. Semen exploded into each of the women with immense force. And then everything melted away once more.

Emily had left the building. Once again, she was floating peacefully through space, surrounded by countless stars. Only this time, Alani and her goddess were floating just beside her. Emily took their hands and pulled them into a hug. The stars began to sparkle a myriad of colors and their song began anew. This time, a new melody was introduced – one made just for Alani.

All of them felt Alani’s life pass through them. From growing up in Hawaii and missing school for beauty pageants, to enrolling in schools for etiquette as an adolescent, to desperately trying to rebel against her parent’s path for her in high school, to finally accepting her own ambition as a young adult – burning to see her name in lights. But just like before, they also saw through all of that, to her core. To a soul that loved animals and longed to travel the world. They saw her. And together, they shared in love.

The song grew,

The stars grew brighter,

And all three of them came. So very hard.

When the world returned, all three girls were motionless - petrified in unimaginable orgasm. A waterfall of cum poured both into and back out of each of the girls, covering the 4-year-olds legs and stomach in white. Both women squirted uncontrollably onto one another.

“aaAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAaaaa…!” Alani’s voice was the first to return.

Motion returned to the goddess next, her tiny hips convulsing thrusts into both women. Finally, Emily’s body twitched severely, pushing her forward and burying her face into Alani’s chest. The indescribable feeling lasted for what felt like an eternity. Cum poured off the bed in waves, pooling on the floor. All three of them wished to stay that way forever.

\---

Alani left to rest somewhere after that, but Emily lost track of time. Outside of passing out from pleasure now and again, neither her nor the goddess ever grew tired, hungry, or sore. When Emily finally emerged from the Moore building again, it had been 4 days. They hadn’t stopped once the entire time. It seemed their connection was completely limitless.

Luckily Moore had addressed Emily’s concerned friends and family in her absence, informing them of her new role and its immediate needs. Their concern would grow again when Emily disappeared into her work for another month, but soon the effects of Project Love became clearly apparent. Starting from New York, emanating from the Moore building – the final temple of Aphrodite – love spread to the world.

The transfer of understanding Emily had experienced with both Bell and Alani spread out into the world, albeit in much less intense doses. Like a bolt of pleasure, followed by a calm of understanding, people once at each other’s throats came to understand one another again. Over months, political divides lessened and new friendships bloomed. The effect only grew stronger with each passing day, and by the time Emily and her goddess had been together for a full year Moore was able to unveil the truth to the world. The goddess’s effect was obvious. Her beauty, unmatched.

Steadily, the world remembered the unending value of love and began to let go of the frivolous and petty. The world once again learned to worship the goddess of beauty. The goddess of passion. The goddess of love. Your goddess. Our goddess. My goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a single sentence premise in my head "double futa loli bones adult models into oblivion" ended up twice as long as my previous stories. Glad to get this one out there, though.


End file.
